Stranger
by Latressa
Summary: A stranger appears at her doorstep late at night. Should she trust him?
1. Staying

There's a story to tell, but I'm not quite sure how to start it. Some stories start, "Once upon a time," or, "On a night like this one." I dont buy into that.

Once upon a time, on a night much like this one, there was a torrential downpour of rain. A figure emerged, walking down the lone highway on the edge of town. He stood tall. 5'10" at least, and held his shoulders forward and firm, like someone who has worked for what he has...hard. He was drenched from head to toe, his black shirt clinging to him. He had walked about a mile out of town, to a house sitting comfortably by the highway. The lights were on, and smoke rolled out of the chimney. This is what he had come all this way for. Inside that house.

He walked to the small porch and rang the doorbell. He heard some bustling inside and a very pretty girl answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking alarmed at the suspicious nature of the guest. "May I come in, please?" he asked graciously. Just then a woman appeared behind the girl, and said " Yes you may. Yes, he can Alex. He's soaked and most likely freezing."

"Thank you," he said respectfully. "Not to impose, but I need a moment alone with you, if I might." She eyed him with the sort of gaze one would give a person if they suspected there was a bomb under their coat. But he did seem oh so familiar..."Alright," she agreed. "Alex, sweetie, go finish dinner and serve our guest. There's no excuse to be rude just because he is unexpected. Um, sorry I forgot, would you like a towel, or blanket?" "No thank you." He replied. "I don't usually get cold." She once again became suspicious, but passed it off as an irrational fear. So he wasn't cold. Big deal. "Um, I would prefer you to at least dry off a bit before I invite you in to the sitting room, if you don't mind." she said. "Of course." He replied smoothly. Soon he was handed a towel and began drying his dark brown hair. She was beautiful to him. In fact, to him, she was the most beautiful in the world.

She nervously invited him to sit on her comfortable-looking sofa (or so he thought after his journey). He nestled in but the two mildly protruding joints on either side of his back kept him from completely relaxing. Under his shirt no one could tell, but he still felt them quite often.

"May I ask what this is about, Mr...?" "Ryan," he said hesitantly. "And I'm afraid I can't share with you that information until the time has come or I would be breaking my own code of secrecy. However, what I can tell you is this: I need you, for your um, physicalities, but not in the way you're thinking, and it has nothing to do with heritage or bloodlines or any of that. I need you and only you." She was immensely confused, and was trying to figure out if she should be frightened. But her guest, as she noticed was drying off. And as such, his hair was lightening. She noticed it was turning a mild shade of red. But he couldn't tell her what he needed her for, and it had nothing to do with her heritage? And to top it off, he had given her a fake name. She didn't know how she recognized he was lying, but she did.

"I..." she started, but he cut her off. "I know it's sudden, and probably scary, and right now you're thinking about how you can get me to leave. Well, my, um, family has taught me that once you are welcomed into someone's home, you should be welcomed to stay until you complete what you came to do. But that's my family. I came because I need you and only you. Whatever it takes to get you to come with me, I must do."

Wait a minute. Go with him? What did that mean? She didn't know him, and he was asking to take her from her family? And what did he mean by his own code of secrecy? She was in the middle of inviting him to stay overnight when dinner was served. They moved into the kitchen and sat at the small table. Alex, who was 14 and the woman's only child, looked at her mother with distaste about the guest staying. She hurriedly said to her mother, " I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed. Good night, Mom." And left."Excuse her." She said. "She's been on my case about her dad lately. She wants us to work it out because he was good to her, but we had problems. Ones she didn't know about. Problems that left scars." His muscles tensed and he ground his teeth. She looked embarassed. "Sorry. Don't let me bore you with my woes. Let's eat, Shall we?"

Another male? And Scars? Thoughts raced his mind. No matter, he thought, but didn't believe himself. He dug into the plate of food served to him, absorbed too deep in his own thoughts to even look up at his host.

When they were finished, the woman cleared the table and notified him that he would be staying in the guest room. She showed him to it and he thanked her for being so generous. They parted, and she walked down the hall to her own room. Just before she shut the door, he cleared his throat and said, "Good night and sweet dreams, Ru." Before she could reply, his door was shut and she was smiling.


	2. The Night

She awoke in the night to her door opening and closing softly. He drifted toward her bed quietly. VERY quietly. She looked up and realized that she had seen this before, a long, long time ago. He was sneaking into her room in nothing but his black boxers. She instantly felt a quiver in her nether regions. She remembered... Their long nights of passion... And then... She didn't want to think about that part. The roadblock to their passion. The pain and loneliness she felt every time she thought about him.

Reality check. He was next to her bed now, in those oh so sexy boxers. His body had certainly matured, but not so much that there was no trace of his teenage appeal. She pretended she was asleep, like she had sometimes done before.

He sat down on her bed gently, so as not to wake her up. He so desperately wanted to hold her. He was too scared though, that she would not consent to such intimate behavior. It had been a long time, and he wasn't sure of her feelings towards him since what happened in the past. He went against his better judgement, and put his hand on hers.

She too desperately wanted to hold him, but wasn't sure what his intentions were, coming to her house and sneaking in her room. She still loved him though, and she knew that she was stupid to do so after all that had happened, but she couldn't help it...after all that had happened. She felt him touch her hand, and he slowly caressed her arm, and shoulder, then worked his way up to her neck, and then she felt him touch her face. It felt so good after so long.

He was terrified. What if she woke up? What if she threw him out? He would never see her again... He wouldn't be able to handle that. He had watched her from afar for a long time now, and wasn't about to give it up. He looked down... He should have dressed before he came in! He didn't even give thought to what he was wearing! Yet she was so beautiful... He didn't know if he could stand it to leave, but he didn't think he could stand being here any longer.

She was to her breaking point. She couldn't go any longer. As his hand drifted once more over her mouth, she kissed it softly. It took him by surprise. He had not been paying attention to what he was doing, and looked down now to see her staring up at him. Breathing rather heavily, he leaned down, she put both hands on his face, and they kissed a kiss that made up for all the years there wasn't any. He quickly broke the kiss and she asked "What are you doing, Keon?" "I don't know," he replied honestly, and pulled the covers off of her.

She put her arms around his neck, and he kissed her softly and gently like he knew she liked. He moved his hands down her sides and started taking off her PJ bottoms. She gasped and he hesitated but decided to keep going. He took her pants all the way off, and caressed her thighs and hips gently, marveled that all this time she still had her bad habit of no spankies. He put his hand between her legs slowly so she could protest if she wanted, but it never came. He inserted one finger into her eager body and she gasped again, this time louder. Now he didn't hesitate at all. He was sure she would not protest. If she wanted him to stop, she would've said something by now.

He moved his mouth down to her tender spot, while still pushing his finger inside her. He licked and sucked greedily, as if he would not get this treat again for awhile. She squirmed, but he put his hand on her belly to steady her. Suddenly it felt like all of her muscles tensed, and she whispered "Stop..." He came back up, so his face was above hers. He positioned himself between her hips, and said "Can I?"

She knew exactly what he meant. She thought for a minute. She could say no if she wanted and he wouldn't be offended to just lay and cuddle and go to sleep. No. She thought. I want more, LOTS more. Suddenly a thought popped into her head and a broad smile spread across her lips. "If you want to." He smiled as big as she did, and that was only the beginning of their night.

I don't intent to recall details, but I can tell you their night ended like this,

He placed his head gently on her belly and she ran her fingers through his thick hair. She always enjoyed him laying on her belly for some odd reason. He was laying on his stomach, and she looked down. She jumped, because what she saw were two, huge, black wings on his back. outspread in his exhaustion. He chuckled, and said, "Go to sleep, I'll explain tomorrow." She layed her head back down and he moved up beside her. She lay on her back and him on his side, with his arms around her. Just before she dozed off, his enormous wings embraced them both in a protective hold that she will never forget.

**Author's notes: I won't recall the details of their night, because the most important person reading this can probably figure out the basics of it, and other than that he will have to ask the author ...as for the smiles, it's an inside joke between me and this important person, so don't ask.**


End file.
